The Real You
by wolfYLady-MistressWolf-sama
Summary: Her friends just stood there.It was some time before the real. Their beloved friend wasn't who they thought she was. She wasn't a ningen, she was a youkai. She wasn't just a youkai, she was the heir to the South. She was an enemy to the West, a powerful enemy. She was supposed to be their enemy because they lived under the rule of the West. She..Who was Kagome really? LEMON!


_**Disclaimer:**_ _I_ **wolfYLady** _do not own InuYasha (no matter how much I wish I did) I only play around with the characters, adding a few of my own… This is rated M for_ **mature** _which means there will be foul language and lemons (no little kids allowed!). There will be Japanese along with other languages so be prepared_.

_**WARNING:**_ This takes place before they meet Kouga in the show and manga and Kikyo never took the jewel from kagome! First Kouga and Kagome pairing!

_To:_ Rowan-rowantree…_ This one's for you!_

_Please… __**ENJOY**__ and don't forget to__** review**_

_**Summary:**_ _It was interesting to see how gullible the people around her were. They believed that she lived in another time; they believed she was a weak ningen, and they believe she is a miko who was born with the cursed tama with in her. Yes she had been born with the cursed tama; she had known her whole life though she was not exactly a miko, and nor was she exactly ningen._

_**The Real You**_

Long ago the great miko; Midoriko, had gone into battle knowing she would die. Midoriko though would not let the _youkai_ live and so she sealed their and her soul in a small pink jewel. When Midoriko had passed she had left not only the tama but a baby girl unknown to all but an _ookami_ _youkai_ known by the name Koroshiya. The pink tama that held Midoriko's soul was placed within the little girl not long after.

Koroshiya was the most powerful _ookami_ _youkai_ in history and also the Lord of the South an enemy to the West that was Midoriko's home. Though there was more to the story, he was the father of the little girl mothered by Midoriko; the baby girl known as Kagome.

She was raised in secretes; unknown to all. When she grew she came to harness her holy and _youkai_ abilities. Not only was she powerful but beautiful. She had waves of ebony raven hair that went well past her waist, with piercing cerulean eyes and pale skin that seemed to have a moon like glow to it, and had a curved toned form that male's; both _youkai_ and _ningen_ would drool over and females would envy.

When she was seven hundred years, looking no older then a fifteen year old girl she came into her first heat and it became unsafe. _Youkai_ after _youkai_ came after her when they caught her scent on the breeze.

To keep her safe from the lust crazed _youkai_, Koroshiya sealed her in a different dimension, in a different form, in a well hidden in the west till it would once more be safe.

But something went wrong and an insect _youkai_ entered and attacked, when doing this the seal was broken. One thing lead to another and the _youkai_ got the jewel, it broke and the young hybrid _ookami_ _youkai_ trapped in the _ningen_ form; her father had put her in, joined a group in search of the shards of the jewel that had once been in her body.

Only when the tama is once more fused into Kagome, would she once more be able to return to her father in the form that she had been born in. Till then she would be the _ningen_ known as Kagome.

~o.O~O.o~

**CHAPTER 1** – _The truth comes out –_

The steam from the hot springs ghosted over the water in a warm fog. The silvery rays of the moon lit the forest and dance across the water; making it shimmer and sparkle.

A "_ningen" onna_ sat at the waters edge her feet dangling in the water that she looked at sadly while she stared at her reflection. Her ebony hair that went to her waist was liaised with the silver rays from the moon. Her chocolate brown eyes were clouded with sadness while her form was cover in a white bathing kimono that hugged her form and stopped at her shins.

Though she would be sad to leave the _ningens_ and the _hanyou_ she had to. She did not belong among them; traveling with them in enemy territory. She belonged somewhere else and most important she needed to lay a soul to rest, one that should have been lied to rest long ago. The thought of the being whose soul it was, pained her deeply.

From within the fold of the bathing kimono the young "_ningen" onna_ pulls out half of a small pink gem. As she gazed into its pink pearly depths she stood.

"It has to work, it just has to," She said aloud to herself. For so long she had been trapped in this form but it was not about her but the beloved _onna_ within the jewel.

Closing her chocolate orbs the young _onna_ took a deep breathe before stepping onto the water. Though the girl did not open her eyes to see if she was on the water she released a relieved sigh she had been holding in.

She walked on top the water till she was in the center where she bows her head and brings her hands up, with the jewel still in them, in a prayer. As she prayed a bright light burst to life from within her hands, but she still did not open her eyes even as the light consumed her making her shine as brightly as the stars above.

~o.O~O.o~

A young maiden with deep brown hair and deeper brown eyes along with a pink kimono on her form, walked the path that lead to the hot springs where her friend; Kagome was bathing at.

Normally the maiden would have joined her beloved friend but Kagome had insisted she go alone which was unusual. Worried about her friend's well-being the maiden went to check on her after hours of being gone from camp.

But what awaited the maiden in the clearing with the hot spring was not what she had expected. She had expected to see Kagome, yes, but she had been expecting her to be resting in the warmth of the hot springs water not her hovering above the water glowing like a star.

The silvery light that had been lighting the hot spring turned pink causing the maiden to look up in confusion and fear.

Above the tree tops a bright glowing pink objects came together. The maiden watched in awe unaware that the other members of her group had come to join her in curiosity of the pink soaring lights.

One was a tall dark haired man covered in purple and black robes while his eyes were deep lavender. And by his side was a large golden two tailed _neko youkai_ with marking on her limbs, she had large fangs that hung over her lips while her eyes were a bright orange with slit-like pupils.

Another was a man with silvery dog ears atop his silvery haired head while his form was covered in bright red robes and his eyes were the color of golden honey. And atop that males shoulder was a teal eyed boy with orange hair and tail while his legs where that of a fox's.

Soon there were no more small soaring pink objects only the one that slowly drifted down to the glowing young _onna_ that stood atop of the steaming hot springs.

When the pink object was just before the girl she opened her eyes to revile they were not the deep chocolate brown the small group had come to know were Kagome's but a bright cerulean steal blue with black slit-like pupils. The girl opens her hands to revile half of the cursed tama.

The group gasped unable to control their shock as the half of the tama that had rested in the girls hands rises from her hands and begins to glow brightly pink combining with the other glowing object.

The girl then opens her arms welcoming the glowing pink object as it moved towards her. She released a painful hiss as the object slowly entered her chest. She was forced to close her eyes at the pain in her chest.

Once the object was fully within her; buried deep inside her chest; in the depths of her heart, the white light that danced on her skin grew brighter blinding those watching, forcing them to cover their eyes.

The wind howled loudly carrying the fog as it wrapped around the young _onna_ and carrying her high into the air.

Within the girl stayed for a few long seconds; shinning brightly like the stars high above. She was like an angle as she slowly fell to the ground the bright white light that had surrounded her fading away.

The girl before them was not the girl they had come to know as Kagome but she looked like her. Her hair was darker, wavier and longer going pass her rear. Her body was curvier more feminine and toned and tanner. Her eyes were opened lazily while showing her bright cerulean blue eyes with. On her form was the bathing kimono Kagome had left in but there was a deep crimson stain above where her heart would be.

When her bare feet touched the water a great gust of wind emerged wrapping itself around everyone, taking their very breathe away at the warmth, before wrapping around the young _onna_.

When the wind died down the young _onna_ stood, on weak legs, as she looked at the group with tired cerulean blue eyes. "S-Sango," the _onna_ breathed the name of the female she had grown close to and thought of as a sister. The _onna_ then swayed falling forward towards the water as all grew dark.

The maiden's: Sango, eyes widen at the voice that passed the young _onna_'s lips. It might be a little different but there was no denying it that was Kagome's.

"Kagome!" Sango cries the name of her dearest friend as she races to her, diving into the water she catches her before her head could go under the water.

Sango rushes to get her friend out of the water and when at the bank she places Kagome as gentle as she could on the ground. To make sure she was still breathing she places her ear to her chest.

She smiles as she could feel the slow rise and fall of her breathing while her strong steady heart beat rang in her ear. She raised her head and eased her self from the water.

Out of the corner of her eye she could she the red clad _hanyou _at the thought of him touching her sister a human growl ripped through Sango. The _hanyou _had hurt her sister many times and at the moment she didn't want to risk her sister any harm.

"Don't you dare touch her InuYasha," Sango growled at him as she stood protectively before Kagome's limp form.

"What the hell wench get out of the way!" he yelled taking a step towards her his clawed hands clenched into fists.

The young _kitsune youkai_ that was perched on his shoulder at that moment jumped off to land softly to the ground before rushing to the _onna_ on the ground. Instinctively he curls into her holding onto her tightly, it was much like what a cub would do with their mother when wanting comfort.

Seeing this, the _hanyou _became mad because the youkai slayer let the tike near her but not him. She was _his_; he had a right to be near her. He growled while cracking his knuckles in a threatening way.

It was then that the large feline step forward to protect both her mistress and her mistress's sister. She gave a loud roaring growl in warning as the flames at her feet burst to life.

Inuyasha growled before turning and walking back to where they had set camp for the night.

Only when his form was out of sight did the tension leave the others that stood around Kagome.

Sango sighed in relief before turning to Kagome. The man clothed in purple and black robes moves need to her with his arms crossed but with his staff still in hand as he looked at the limp form of Kagome in deep thought.

Sango look to him from the corner of her eye wondering what he could be thinking about. To everyone but themselves it was clear they loved each other. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Never did his gaze move from Kagome as it hardened. "How did Kagome-sama learn such a think but let alone what possessed her to do so?" he said the question he was thinking aloud before continuing. "I have noticed that over the past weeks we had been traveling that she had yet to ask to return to her time like she normally would by now and that her aura seemed more dark," he spoke more to himself then to Sango. "I worry that Kagome-sama may be lying to us about something," when he said the last part he looked to Sango to see her looking at him wide-eyed.

A dark chuckle filled the air making the hair rise on all their necks and their spines stiffen. "I see my _musume_'s still making trouble where ever she goes," A deep smooth voice chuckled darkly, their voice surrounding the clearing making it impossible to pin point where the owner of the voice could be.

A soft groan came from Kagome her eyes moving behind her closed lids. "F-father," the word came out as a soft whisper drowned by the wind. Her body then began to move, her muscles tensing up before relaxing and with a groan her eyes lazily flickered open. She blinked her cerulean eyes a few times before slowly sitting up, her hand going to the stain on her kimono.

"Are you alright mama?" the small voice of the kitsune youkai asked from beside the _onna_ he had had long since thought of as his mother.

A smile pulled at the _onna_'s lips showing her enlarged canines that looked much like small fangs. She had long since thought of the kit as her own and had thought about adopting her as hers and to have him accept her as his mother; made her heart sing. "I'm fine sweetie," she said kissing his forehead. "Just a little sore from refusing the jewel into my body and _breaking the illusion that had been placed upon me_," the last part left her lips as a growl as she looked into the trees.

"I did it to protect you _musume_," the deep voice said softly from before, but this time it seemed sad as if they where sorry for what they had done. The voice no longer seemed to be coming from all around them but from where Kagome was looking.

"Because sealing my powers really help protect me," she growled sarcastically.

At that a tall man stepped through the tree line. He easily towered them all with his height but even then he seemed to just tower over them with his very being there. He was beautiful but that didn't seem to do his beauty justice, for he was god-like. He dressed as if ready for war. His _hakamas _where pure black while is _haori_ was white with a black layer under it but you could barely tell because of the armor her wore on his chest and arms, three swords where held to his left hip by a white sash with bright sky blue at the ends of the fabric that went a little pass his knees. He looked at them with sliver star blue eyes surrounded by scar-less pale sun kissed skin. Upon his head were long black ebony locks held in a high ponytail while still going to his knees while leaving his bang to fall just above his eyes.

"I did not expect this to happen _musume_," his voice pleading.

Kagome just shook her head as she stood to show a long fluffy black tail that had pushed its way through the back of the kimono. The members of the Inu-group that where there watched as it swayed back and forth.

Feeling their gaze Kagome growled turning to look at them with a pointed look. "Don't stare its rude," she told them.

Sango smiled before wrapping her arms around the girl she had thought to be her sister. "I was so worried," she whispered as she buried her face into the onna's neck.

"I'm sorry Sango," Kagome said soft while returning the hug. Her hold was tight as she thought of this as their good-bye because she knew she couldn't stay within these lands with them.

"What's going on Kagome-sama," Miroku asked reining the moment for the girls.

"I have come to collect my _musume_ to return her to her lands monk," the male told him specking to him as if he was but a bug, lower then he.

"Kagome what is he talking about?" Sango asked stepping back to look at her sister with her hands upon her shoulders.

Kagome gave a heavy sigh before she spoke. "I'm not human Sango, I'm an _ookami_ _youkai_ and am heir to Southern Lands," she explained. "And he-" she started while pointing to the god-like male. "-is Lord Koroshiya… my father," she told them waiting for their reactions. They just stared at her which made her angry and so she continued to tell them more about herself as she stood on weak legs. "I was born little over several hundred years ago, my mother was Midoriko and that is why the jewel was in my body, this will have been the second time the jewel has been fuses into my body the first was after Kikyo died and had tried to take the jewel with her. And because she was angry with me for taking the jewel from her she tried to take my soul to help sustain the life she has now…or to be precise _had_. For when I summoned the jewel shards I took back that part of my soul she had taken from me, and so without my soul her clay body will no longer be able sustain life," she told them dryly.

Sango opened her mouth only to close it looking much like a fish. Miroku just stared at her with wide lavender eyes.

Shippo jumped onto her shoulder to nuzzle his face against hers. "This means I'll never have to lose you, mama!" he said happily.

Kagome sighed happily while moving him from her shoulder to hold him tightly as she kissed and nuzzled his face. "I'll never leave you my pup," she whispered both promising and claiming him as hers.

"Kagome," the deep voice of Koroshiya called to her. "We need to leave its dangerous to stay any longer,"

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry my friends but I must leave, Naraku should be weak without the jewel," she looked to her father before looking back at them. "There is not much time… You will always be welcome in the southern lands my friends," then she was gone with a soft spoken good-bye.

Her friends just stood there. It was some time before the realization hit.

Their beloved friend wasn't who they thought she was.

She wasn't a _ningen_, she was a _youkai_.

She wasn't just a _youkai_, she was the heir to the South.

She was an enemy to the West, a powerful enemy.

She was supposed to be their enemy because they lived under the rule of the West.

She… Who was Kagome really?

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome smiled at the small kit known as Shippo. She had tucked him into a large bed that seemed to swallow him, making him look even smaller then he was while his hair looked like fire surrounded by all the white. He laid within the middle of the white clad king sized bed; the thick blankets pulled up to his chin while his head rested at the base of a mountain of pillows that was twice the size of him.

The room the large, white and boring. There was a fire place, two window doors that opened up to the balcony and two large windows on either side covered by thick white curtains as were the door's windows though they were made from mush fabric but were still white. Kagome would have to have the room decorated and be fitted for Shippo's needs.

She smiled down at her son's sleeping face before leaning down and kissing his forehead. She the gently nuzzled his with a soft growl leaving her lips sounding much like a canine version of a purr, in his sleep Shippo nuzzled her face in return with a soft growl like purr leaving his own lips.

"Good night _aisoku_," she purred and he purred in return.

"I can not wait till we have our own cubs," A male voice purred to her softly as muscular arms snaked around her slim waist.

Kagome accepted the touch with a smile as she leaned into the owner of the voice and arms, built body. She knew who this man was and would know his voice and _youki_ anywhere. His voice was husky and sent heat pooling into her stomach while his _youki_ was demanding yet possessive and loving as it caressed her body; making her flush with want and need.

"_Kouga_," she moaned soft as she let her head fall to the send making her hair fall out of the way to show her neck.

He latched onto her neck showering it with kisses, licks and nips. "_Mate_," he growled when he reached her ear were he suckled on it gently.

On the Kagome's left side, were Kouga was nuzzling his face lovingly, in the crook of her neck was a mark. The mark was in the shape of a small inky black sun with a crimson star in the center of it. Though Kouga called Kagome his mate they were not for they had yet to finish their mating before she had been changed into a _ningen_. For them to mate they would have to give themselves completely and fully to the other laying a mark in calm of the other.

Kagome turned in his hold and looped her arms around his neck where she looked deep into his normally crystal blue eyes that had darkened with hunger. "Let's take this to _our_ chambers," she purred huskily before pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

She needed him… and she needed him **NOW**!

~WARNING LEMON ;3~

She jumped wrapping her legs tightly around his hips. She grinded her hips to his hoping he understood what she wanted if he couldn't by the smell of her arousal.

He growled loudly, the feel of it sending shivers of delight and longing to race through her heated body. She rolled her hips again while pressing her body as close as she could to his and running her fingers through his long black hair.

There was a moment when the was a whirl of wind but Kagome didn't notice as she was laid upon a oversized bed. Kouga pulled away only to suck on her neck as he undid her from the clothing that kept him from her flesh. Once it was parted he leaned back to look at the heavenly body of the wolf demon that would be his mate after tonight… forever.

She was covered in pale ivory skin that looked as soft as silk, her hips were small but would widen for their pups, her leg were long and he longed for them to be wrapped around his hips as he brought them to the edge, and then there were her breasts. Oh her breasts! He looked at the mounds of flesh with great hunger. They were nice and round, just the right size to fit in his hands and her nipples were pink and he wanted nothing more then to suckle on them.

He attacked her mouth again as he tore his clothes off wanting nothing more then to take her. Once his clothing was gone he ran his hand over her silky skin. His right hands ran up the sides of her body starting from her hips to her rips. As he did so he plunged his tongue into her sweet mouth exploring while teasingly stroking her tongue. He grasped her right making her moan loudly.

As the need for air made itself known Kouga moved his lips to kiss down her neck. He chuckled as she whimpered at the loss of contact, he pulled back to see her looking at him with tainted pink eyes full of lust and bruised crimson lips. He chuckled before laying a gentle kiss upon her lips before kissing his way to her breasts.

He eyed the perky pink nipple before launching onto it with his mouth. He sucked on it hungrily.

Kagome arched her back a loud gasp leaving her lips. Warmth bloomed in he lower abdomen while her ache for him continued to grow. She wanted him so badly as did her beast and the longer he toyed with her, the weaker the binds on her beast became.

"_Kouga~!"_ she moaned softly his name a whispering plead.

Kouga moaned at the sound of his name on her lips. Oh he'd make sure she was screaming it by the end of the night. His hand slowly trailed down her body as he played with her breasts. He smirked at the feel of her shivering at his touch; it was then that his hand found the source of her heat.

His clawed finger traced over her wet folds making her shiver and moan in delight. He then lowly, causing her to meow in both pleasure and need, lid his finger into her hot core. He released her nipple with a loud pop wanting to watch her as he toyed with her as she had been doing to him for years.

He moved his finger in and out of her lowly; being careful of his claws.

Kagome looked up at him with lusting blue eyes that were drowning in a pool of tainted pink. He was toying with her, and she knew it. Though his treatment was bringing her pleasure she wanted more… No she needed more…. Her body ached for him.

"_More~!"_ she growled out as she grinded against his hand.

Kouga groaned. It was torture not only for her but for him, she was so hot, so wet and she smelled so good. He added another finger and moaned at how tight it was, his thoughts drifting to how tight she would be wrapped around him.

She moaned grinding against his hand. She was so close she could feel it but it wasn't enough… she needed more...

Kouga couldn't take it anymore she smelled so good… he **needed** to know how she tasted. He took away his fingers and chuckled as she moaned at the loss. He leaned down and took her lips in a bruising kiss before trailing hot open mouth kisses down her heated body. When he got to her breast he kissed each nipple before continuing down her body. He dipped down between her open legs and closed his eyes as he inhaled her arousal. And when he opened them his blue eyes were purple drowning in a pool of blood. He smirked at her seductively making her squirm under his gaze and make her want him that much more.

He kissed her inner thigh before digging into his feast. He purred as her sweet nectar touched his taste buds. Her hips jerk wanting more of him as she withered in pleasure from his treatment.

He held down her hips as he ate her out. She tasted so good!

She was so close, she could feel it. She could feel the flower in her gut about to bloom all she needed was a little more. She fisted her hands into his soft hair pushing him more towards her core as she grinded against his mouth.

Kouga pulled her sensitive jewel into his mouth and sucked letting his fang gently graze it.

"_KOUGA~_!" she cried to the gods. Her body arched with shivering from the force of her release. All she could see was white as warmth filled her body and took her to paradise but to soon was it over as she fell to the bed limply and covered in sweat.

Kouga continued to lick and eat her out as her release hit her. She tasted so good.

When she was done he crawled up her body placing open mouth kisses upon her body the glistened from the sweat that covered her. He kissed her breasts, he really liked her breasts.

He nuzzled her neck taking in her scent while giving her time to collect herself before they continued. He kissed the crook of her neck; where he would mark her as his, as his forever mate.

She moaned softly.

Kouga looked up at her before he took her lips in a gentle kiss that quickly became heated and needy.

Kagome moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth to him; their tongues partaking in an ancient battle for dominance. He won.

He smirked against her lips as he explored her hot mouth. His hands moved down the side of her body before taking her left leg and wrapping it around his hips for her. He needed her… Her penis throbbed in pain; telling of her want and need for her.

He grinded up against her causing them both to freeze and moan as pleasure rocked their heated and needy bodies. Her arms wrapped around his neck her hands resting at his neck and in his hair.

He pulled away to burry his head into her hair. "This will hurt _koi_," he whispered softly.

Kagome stroked his hair before kissing his head. "I trust you," she whispered.

He pulled back to look at her with love filled crystal blue eyes. She smiled up at him with love in her own cerulean blue gaze.

He kissed her, putting everything he was and everything he felt into it as he slowly entered her. He flinched slightly at how tight she was but slowly continued to enter her before he came to her barrier.

He stayed still for amount moving to burry his face in her neck. He didn't want to cause her pain, but he'd have to if they wanted to mate. In a swift jerk forward he broke her barrier and could smell her virgin blood in the air.

She screamed, her claws digging into his muscular back drawing blood while tears wetted her lashes and rolled down her flushed cheeks.

"I'm so sorry _koi_," he whimpered as he nuzzled his face deeper. He kissed her neck before looking at her tear covered face. He felt like crying because it was he that caused her pain. He showered kisses upon her face, kissing away her tears till she was no longer crying.

"I'm so sorry _koi_," he whimpered.

"Move," she growled out the order her eyes flashing crimson.

He looked at her oddly before moaning, his arms barely keeping him up from the pleasure that jolted through his system.

"_Move~_," she pleaded as she rolled her hips.

"Anything," he smirked as he pulled out to about the tip before thrusting back into her. He moaned at how tight she was, he felt he might cum right there. He repeated this motion till his lovely almost mate told him to go faster.

"_Faster…harder_," she gasped between moans.

"Any-thing," he growled out as he pounded into as fast and as hard as he could.

"I'm so _close~_!" she moaned.

And then they came together both crying out the others name before instinct took over and they bite into the others neck; marking the other as theirs and only theirs.

Biting into the other they released their youki pushing it into the other as they drank the others life blood binding them together. They would never take another, for they would before forever the others and only theirs.

They continued till morning, both covered in sweat and exhausted as they rested in the others arms.

"I love you Kouga," Kagome whispered softly her lips stained red from her mate's blood.

"I've loved you from the moment I met you… I've always loved you… for the real you," Kouga told her.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and then she kissed him. She put everything in that one kiss, that one kiss that would be followed by many more to come but none as passionate and loving as this one.

~o.O~O.o~

wolfYLady: Okay then… Please don't be cruel this is only the second lemon I've ever wrote and I am a virgin so please don't be cruel to me in the reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW!

REVIEW!


End file.
